List of glass/scenic/panoramic/observation elevators around the world
Please try to include the estimated year of installation and manufacturer of the elevator. Australia *Toowong Village: EPL Kone - 1986, modernised by Kone *Robina Town Centre: Liftronic - 2007, modernised into Schindler 5500 *One One One Eagle street: Schindler-2012 *Deutsche Bank Plaza: Otis-2005 *1 Bligh street Sydney: Otis-2011 China * Jin Jiang Tower: Mitsubishi-1988 Hong Kong * Island Shangri-La: Schindler-1991 * Hopewell Center: Schindler-1981 (Mod 2011) * Sheraton Hotel: Otis-1995 Japan * Riverside Sumida Center, Tokyo: Mitsubishi-1994 (Double Decker) * Midland Square, Nagoya, Aichi: Mitsubishi-2007 (Double Decker) * JR Central Towers, Nagoya, Aichi: Mitsubishi-2000 * Century Tower, Tokyo: Mitsubishi-1991 * Sapporo Prince Hotel, Hokkaido: Toshiba and Hitachi-2004 * Prince Park Tower Tokyo: Fujitec-2005 * Hyatt Regency Tokyo: Mitsubishi-1980 (Mod 2015) * Dentsu Honsha Building: Mitsubishi-2002 * InterContinental Yokohama Grand, Kanagawa: Mitsubishi-1991 (mod 2014/2015) * Kawasaki Tower Rebark, Kanagawa: Toshiba-1994 * Boni-Moriya Annex Building, Hakodate, Hokkaido: Hitachi-1982 * Hotel Gracery Sapporo, Hokkaido: Mitsubishi-2006 Lebanon * Hilton Habtoor Grand Hotel: Mitsubishi-2005 * Hilton Metropolitan Palace Hotel: Mitsubishi-2003 * Staybridge Suites Beirut: Mitsubishi-2012 * National Museum Of Beirut: Mitsubishi-1999 * Beirut–Rafic Hariri International Airport: Mitsubishi-1992 * Verdun Gardens Beirut: Mitsubishi-2012 * Lancaster plaza Beirut: Mitsubishi-Mid 1990 * Mövenpick Beirut: Mitsubishi-2000 * 1866 court and suites: Mitsubishi-2015 * Palladium Building: Mitsubishi-2010 * Hochar tower: Mitsubishi-2015 * Le Gray Hotel: Mitsubishi-2011 * ABC Aschrafieh: Mitsubishi-2003 * ABC Verdun: Mitsubishi-2017 * City Center Beirut: Kone-2013 * MedGulf Building: ThyssenKrupp-2006 * Tour de Lyon: Thyssen-1998 * LeMall Dbayeh: Otis-2009 * LeMall Sin El Fil: Mitsubishi-2005 New Zealand * Capital On The Quay Shopping Centre, Wellington: Kone - Mid 1980's (Otis Mod) * Sky Tower, Auckland: Schindler - 1995/1996 (Kone Mod 2015/2016) Norway * Radisson Blu Oslo: Kone-1989 * Hotel Royal Christiania: Thyssen-Man-1989 Qatar * The Torch: Kone-2007 * Doha Tower: Kone-2012 Singapore * Orchard Central: Schindler-2009 * Pan Pacific Singapore: Mitsubishi-1985/1986 (Modernized) Thailand * Pata Pinklao, Bangkok: Otis-1983 * Siam Paragon, Bangkok: Mitsubishi-2005 * CentralWorld, Bangkok: Kone-2007 * Terminal 21 Asok, Bangkok: Mitsubishi-2011 * Le Meridien Bangkok, Bangkok: Kone-2008 * Fashion Island, Bangkok: Hitachi-1995 * The Promenade, Bangkok: Mitsubishi-2012 * ZEN World, Bangkok: Mitsubishi-Late 2000s (Replaced by Otis in 2012) * Bangkok City Library, Bangkok: Kone-2017 * The Mall Bangkae, Bangkok: Hitachi-1994 * CentralPlaza Pinklao, Bangkok: Mitsubishi-1995 * CentralPlaza Bangna, Bangkok: Mitsubishi-1993 * Fortune Town, Bangkok: Hitachi-1991 * Centerpoint of Siam Square, Bangkok: Kone-2009 * CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi: ThyssenKrupp-2015 * Seenspace Huahin, Prachuap Khiri Khan: Schindler-2017 * BluPort Hua Hin Resort Mall, Prachuap Khiri Khan: Schindler-2016 * Terminal 21 Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima: Mitsubishi-2016 * The Mall Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima: Schindler-2016 * SENA Fest, Bangkok: Schindler-2013 * Esplanade Cineplex Ratchadapisek, Bangkok: Otis-2006 * Chamchuri Square, Bangkok: Mitsubishi-2008 Turkey * Grand Kartal Hotel: Kone-2010 * Mashattan Towers: ThyssenKrupp-2008 * Hilton Istanbul Bosphorus: Wertheim-1955 * Prestige tower: Schindler-2000 United Arab Emirates * Jumeirah Emirates Towers: Mitsubishi-2000 * Jumeirah Beach Hotel: Mitsubishi-1997 * Burj Al Arab: Mitsubishi-1999 * Fairmont Dubai: Schindler-2002 * JW Marriott Marquis Dubai: Mitsubishi-2012 * Al Fattan Marine Towers: Kone-2006 * Dusit Thani Abu Dhabi: Mitsubishi-2013 * The Citadel Tower: Sigma-2009 * Etihad Towers: Kone-2011 * Marina Mall tower: Schindler-2001 United States * InterContinental Downtown, Los Angles, California: Otis * Westin Bonaventure, Los Angeles, California: Otis modernized by Otis * Westin St. Francis, San Francisco, California: Otis modernized by Otis with Compass destination dispatch * Hilton Atlanta, Atlanta, Georgia: modernized Westinghouse * The Westin Peachtree Plaza. Atlanta, Georgia: Otis modernized by Otis * Embassy Suites, Chicago, Illinois: Montgomery/Kone * Detroit Renaissance Center, Detroit, Michigan: Otis modernized by Otis * Rio Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada: Dover * Westgate Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada: Otis * Four Seasons Hotel, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: Schindler PORT * Space Needle, Seattle, Washington: Otis __FORCETOC__